Castles in the Sky
by InoFan
Summary: 1x2/2x1. A short fluffy piece wherein Duo and Heero have a day off together.


I was looking around and found old GW fics of mine. This was written in 2003. Not great, but not bad either. So I thought, what the hell. I'll throw it up here. I'm not really a fan of this pairing, but I thought I'd give it a shot just to see what it felt like. 

Lying flat in the grass, he watched the azure sky above him with lazy pleasure, trying to make shapes out of the occasional passing clouds. Somewhere, not far away, was the laughter of children and the bark of a dog. The reality of it was so simplistic he could scarcely believe it at times. 

The wind shifted, lifting strands of red-toned brown hair from his face and cooling skin warmed by the sun. His feet were bare, shoes having been discarded next to his partner who sat under a tree, always the more practical of the two of them. Curling his toes inward so that he could delve them into the cool grass, he turned his head to regard the object of his thoughts with fondness. 

Heero Yuy sat with his back to the tree, guarded even in sleep. His arms were folded over his chest and his face was free of the usual look of concentration he wore. He seemed as guileless as a child. Smiling, plucking grass absently, he knew that wasn't far from the truth. 

Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and sang softly, "'Heaven is a place on Earth'." 

Eyes opening, Heero regarded Duo Maxwell with sharp intensity, tracing the outline of his body lying limp with surrender. Feeling a surge of possessiveness, he examined the area around Duo and the path in front of him to ensure no one was doing the same. Satisfied that wasn't the case, he went back to his perusal. 

He enjoyed watching Duo when the other didn't realize it. There was an absence of self-awareness in his actions that he lacked when he knew he was being judged. 

Seven years ago, they wouldn't have been here. Seven years ago, they'd hardly known one another. He couldn't have said exactly when that began to change, but he could recall with ease the day he reacted to the changes. He kept a mental note of all the important dates, such as the first time Duo had remembered to pick up his socks... 

Duo opened his eyes to find Heero staring at him. The sensual jolt coupled with lust that started in his stomach and settled in his groin had him pulling in a sigh. He didn't think there was a person alive that could possibly know what he was experiencing. Not unless Heero had a twin he'd neglected to mention. 

Rising to his elbows, he offered a slow, easy grin. There wasn't a damn thing to complain about at this moment. He had Heero, a basket full of food, and great weather, the most important being Heero. Though food was a nice way to keep alive. 

Coming completely to his feet with effortless grace, Duo lifted his arms above his head and stretched. Heero's eyes still hadn't left him, and he knew he was showing off because of it. But he had no shame; not where Heero was concerned. 

Walking slowly, he put effort into swaying his hips. He was going for sexy, but he figured he probably looked like a cross between a belly dancer and a snake. 

"You look ridiculous," Heero stated, matter-of-fact, when Duo reached him. 

Duo stuck his tongue out. "Don't be a jerk." 

"You need practice." 

Flopping down beside him, shoulders touching companionably, Duo stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. 

"I do not. See if I ever be sexy for you again." 

Heero snorted. 

Duo stared at him, rolling his eyes. "Let's eat." 

Not waiting for an answer, he reached across Heero to grasp the basket. He'd packed it himself, so of course it was filled with the good stuff. 

Heero often wondered where he rated above Duo's stomach. Sometimes the only way he could get him away from a quart of ice cream was if it could follow them into the bedroom. Which was hardly practical, as all that sticky mess once it melted was near impossible to get off the sheets. 

"These are yours." Duo was thrusting food at him. 

He took it, obediently peeling back the wrapping to take a bite of one of the sandwiches. 

"See? All the stuff you like. Mine..." he was digging, his entire head nearly submerged in the basket, "is in here somewhere." 

Heero ate another bite, watching him steadily. 

Victorious, Duo lifted his head and noticed. "What?" 

Shrugging, Heero reached for a drink. 

Apparently pleased with that answer, Duo concentrated on eating. Before he reached his third sandwich, he said without preamble, "Let's build castles in the sky." 

"What?" 

"You know. I want... to open the picnic basket and find it full again." 

"That's impossible," Heero returned, ever pragmatic. 

Duo laughed. "That's the point. Go on." 

It only took him a moment. "I want this day to never end." 

"There you go." 

He leaned in, took Duo's chin in his hand, and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I want this day to never end." 

Sandwich suddenly forgotten, Duo whispered, "Oh. I'll try to take it up with God." 

Satisfied that he'd flustered him, Heero again concentrated on his lunch. There were cucumbers in the basket. He had an addiction to them. 

Watching Heero calmly peel a cucumber with a knife he hadn't known his partner was carrying, Duo wondered what other surprises he was hiding. For someone often complained of as predictable, Heero certainly threw him constant curves. 

As Heero ate large portions of his cucumber, Duo said, "I want you to kiss me again." 

Heero swallowed. "That isn't building castles in the sky." 

As if he were the expert now. 

"Well, I still want you to kiss me." 

Heero ate more of his cucumber, considering calmly. "I could." 

"Ugh." Duo fell over, leaving the remains of his sandwich to the ants. 

Since Heero either didn't care or didn't seem to notice the state he was in, he gave up and sat. The ground was lumpy anyway, and hell if he'd kill his back to be dramatic. He'd rather throw his back out trying some convoluted sexual position. Heero was generally pretty willing where those were concerned. 

When Heero grabbed him by his shirt, all but hauled him into his lap, and kissed him, Duo thought maybe he'd left his heart somewhere in the vicinity of the place he'd just vacated. But he couldn't really concentrate on that now. Heero's lips were soft, and he tasted of Heero, cola, and cucumber, an odd combination that somehow worked. 

"We're going to scandalize some poor kids," he murmured drowsily, when they parted. 

"No one's paying attention," Heero refuted. 

Duo's gaze shot around, catching that of a woman who was openly staring. "Like hell." 

Heero shrugged as if to say, 'so what?'. 

Grinning, Duo let his head fall onto Heero's shoulder as he snatched an apple out of the basket. "That's what I love about you. You just don't care what anyone thinks." 

"And you do?" 

"Nope." 

"Eat your apple." 

"Yes, sir. Want a bite?" 

Grasping his wrist, Heero took the offered bite, raising Duo's arm to kiss the inside of his elbow. 

"I know you said you didn't want this day to end..." 

"You want to go home," Heero supplied. 

"Yeah. I have a new castle." 

"Oh?" One dark eyebrow shot up. 

"I want to have great sex for all eternity." 

"I might be able to arrange that." 


End file.
